First date
by ShujiE
Summary: Oishi and Eiji are going to test a new restaurant, when Inui plants an odd idea in their heads. Could it really be a date?


Title: 1st date Author: Shuji

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairings: Oishi/Eiji, hinted Inui/Kaidoh Rating: PG-13 Genre: Fluff Word count: 1280 Disclaimer: I do not own the guys, no matter how much I'd want to. Not making money out of this!  
Summary: Oishi and Eiji are going to test a new restaurant, when Inui plants an odd idea in their heads. Could it really be a date?  
Author▓s comments: Got inspired after watching my very first TeniMyu. (Atobe is 3, let me tell you.) Somehow Oishi and Eiji are so married in it...

"Eiji", Oishi called after the redhead who spun around, "Want to go grab something to eat?"

He knew Eiji would take the bait. He never refused food.

"Your treat?" the boy asked, making Oishi smile.

"My treat, but next time you'll be paying."

Eiji grinned: "I'm game. Where're we going?"

"I thought we might check out the new place near the railway station. Okay?" Oishi said, taking off his jersey and t-shirt.

When he emerged from the hem of the shirt, Eiji was looking at him, his head cocked to the right. Oishi felt himself go a little red.

"What?" he asked, putting away his tennis gear and taking his shirt from the shelf.

"You've gotten more muscles since last time I've seen you." Eiji cooed and adjusted his bag.

"I have?" Oishi looked down at his stomach. "I haven't noticed."

Eiji smiled and started bouncing on the balls of his feet: "Hurry up, Shuichiro, I'm getting hungry."

"Yes yes", Oishi answered, dressed quickly and grabbed his bag.

They ran into Inui at the door of the locker room. He adjusted his glasses and asked: "Where are you going?"

"To eat. Oishi's treat", Eiji answered, smiling widely.

"So, it's a date?" Inui asked, glancing at the black haired boy, who avoided his eye.

"What are you and Kaidoh going to do?" Oishi asked back.

Inui was taken aback and stammered: "What do you mean, me and Kaidoh?"

"Well, he seems to be waiting for you over there", Oishi pointed at Kaidoh who was loitering near by.

"We're going to go practise a little more", Inui answered and passed them. "Have fun on your date, then. See you on Monday."

They walked to the restaurant, talking and laughing, getting there in an half an hour, when normally the trip would have normally taken only fifteen minutes. Oishi held the door open and they went to sit.

After they had ordered and sat waiting, Eiji became quiet and once in a while he frowned or opened his mouth as if to say something.

"What is it, Eiji?" Oishi asked after a while.

"Uh?" Eiji snapped up from his thoughts, "It's just that... ash, nothing."

Oishi looked at his friend a little sadly. "Can't you tell me?"

"Well, don't laugh, then", Eiji looked at him seriously.

"I won't", Oishi promised.

"It's about what Inui said, actually..."

"What about it?"

"Is this a date?" Eiji blurted out.

Oishi's eyes spread. He probably would have laughed if not for the promise he'd given.

"Isn't it weird for two guys to go on a date?" Eiji pondered and sipped his coke.

"Eiji", Oishi said firmly, "Are you saying it's not okay for us to go eat together? Because if you are, we can leave."

Eiji looked shocked. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I love spending time with you."

Oishi smiled. "I know. Sorry about that."

"So, is this a date?" Eiji asked shyly.

Oishi looked at his friend. Eiji looked expectant and jittery. "Would you like it to be? I won't laugh."

Eiji looked up a little mischievously, "Only a little?"

Oishi smiled. "Okay, then it's a date."

Eiji looked at him, half glad, half shocked. Oishi looked at the look on his face and started laughing.

"Hey! You promised not to laugh!"

"But look at yourself!" Oishi gasped, "You look so silly."

Eiji fake pouted a little while, but couldn't really keep a straight face while looking at the laughing Oishi. So soon they were both laughing.

"Um, excuse me", said the waitress and placed their plates in front of them. She fled the scene rather quickly.

The boys started eating. When Oishi glanced up, Eiji was once again looking at him, lips pursed. "What is it, now, Eiji?"

"That chicken looks delicious. Could I have a bite?"

Oishi smiled. Good it wasn't anything too serious. "Of course." He cut a small bit of the chicken and reached his fork across the table. The other boy snatched the food quickly, not giving Oishi the chance to put the portion on his plate. Now it was Eiji's turn to laugh at the look on Oishi's face. The other boy had blushed bright red.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered.

"It's a date, isn't it?" Oishi nodded. "That means we're a couple, doesn't it?" Oishi nodded again, but a bit hesitantly. "Couples can do things like that. You want to taste this?" Eiji asked, pointing at his plate.

"S-sure. Why not?"

Eiji reached across the table. "Open your mouth, silly."

Oishi blushed again, but took the bit from Eiji's fork.

They finished their meal, accompanied with happy chatter. As promised, Oishi paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Once they got to their special place they sat down to talk. Eiji leaned his head on Oishi's shoulder.

"This is a nice spot", he said, meaning the shoulder.

"You're being silly, Eiji", Oishi answered smiling. "It'd be a pity to end our first date this short, wouldn't it?"

Eiji nodded.

"Wasn't there a movie you wanted to see?" Oishi asked. "We could try to catch it now?"

"And afterwards go to a fast food place", Eiji joined in enthusiastically.

Oishi smiled and nodded. "But both pay for what they eat, okay? I can't afford this all."

Eiji grinned and they left for the cinema. Luckily, the movie was just about to start and there were some seats free. The boys had to talk rather fast, but they convinced people to move so they could sit together. The movie was entertaining, but Oishi couldn't really concentrate as Eiji had his placed his hand on his thigh.

"Eiji", Oishi whispered.

Eiji turned his head a bit to show he was listening.

"Your hand, please don't move it all the time."

"Hm?" Eiji turned to look at his friend. Oishi was a little sweaty and blushed. Eiji looked down and saw his friends problem. He blushed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Shuichiro", he whispered and moved his hand a little closer to the other's knee. Oishi sighed and adjusted his position a bit. The rest of the movie he enjoyed Eiji's closeness and the press of the palm on his knee.

After the movie the boys indeed felt a little hungry and after Eiji promised to pay, Oishi couldn't refuse the invitation to a fast food place. They sat on the counter, eating their chips and Eiji talked about the movie. Oishi stared out to the street.

"Oy, Shuichiro, are you listening?" Eiji asked and poked his friend's cheek.

"Oh? What? Sorry, I wasn't. What was it?"

Eiji pursed his lips and said: "I just asked if you're okay.■

Oishi smiled. "I'm just fine", he said ruffling Eiji's hair. "It's getting a bit late. I think we ought to head home, don't you think?"

Eiji looked at his watch and whistled: "It's indeed getting late." He yawned. "And I'm getting tired."

"Sorry to keep you up this late. I know you like to go to bed early."

They left the restaurant and headed to Eiji's home. Suddenly Eiji made a face. "Is everything okay, Eiji?" Oishi asked worriedly.

Eiji grimaced. "Yeah, I just remembered that sis is having a slumber party." He sighed. "I don't want to go home", he whined, making Oishi laugh.

"You can come to my place, mum and dad are visiting my grandparents", Oishi suggested, with no hidden intentions, but of course Eiji got ideas.

"You sure it's okay for me to come over?"

"Sure. Why not? You've crashed over many times before."

Eiji grinned. "Okay, I'll stay over." In a whisper he added: "Don't expect to get too much sleep, though." 


End file.
